A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to customizable covers for visors in vehicles and head rests that are quick to install and easily removed when desired. The invention may also serve for long term use, depending on the user's desires.
B. Prior Art
A typical car visor has a first end, a second end, a top, a bottom, a front, and a back. While there are numerous covers for car visors and car seat head rests, none provide all the features in the present invention. Car visor covers in the prior art wrap around the top and bottom of the visor as shown in to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,818,907 and 7,216,918. The '907 and '918 patents are distinguished from the prior art because they do not utilize a zipper, a tab, or a hook and loop assembly as the present invention does. The method of attachment disclosed in '907 and '918 are also significantly different from the present invention's method of attachment.
Another car visor cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,940, which uses adhesive to secure a cover to the driver and passenger visors within a car. The present device does not utilize adhesive because it may harm the factory material covering the visor especially in hot temperatures.